Invisible Of Love
by Ayah dan Bunda
Summary: Luhan tidak tau harus bagaimana ia hanya memberi tahu Sehun bahwa dirinya tengah Hamil dan seharusnya Luhan tau bahwa kata "Aku akan bertanggung jawab" Mustahil keluar dari mulut Oh Sehun/ Asal kau bahagia aku menerima nya/Luhan HUNHAN/SELU/RatedM/YAOI


"Sehun.. A Aku.. Aku mengandung anak mu" Laki-laki bertubuh mungil itu menundukan kepala nya takut suaranya yang pelan menambah kegugupan nya saat ini . Dirinya harus bagaimana walaupun bagaimana pun Luhan harus memberi tahu keadaan nya saat ini pada laki-laki dihadapan nya .

"Apa kau bercanda!"

Suara sarat akan ketidak percayaan dari mulut nya saat ini, wajah nya yang tampan menunjukan reaksi datar berbeda dengan suara nya ditatap nya Luhan yang tengahmenunduk .

"A Aku tidak bercanda Sehun-ah,aku hamil"

Luhan mendongkakan wajah nya yang mulai menunjukan aura sedih, Luhan tahu pasti akan seperti ini kejadian nya

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh Sehun-ah! Aku hamil"

Air mata menetes dari kedua pipi nya

"Lalu kau mau apa! Kau ingin memintaku bertanggung jawab pada bayi itu! Dan menjadi ayah nya begitu" Ditatap nya Luhan datar tanpa perasaan, Kedua tangan nya ia lipat didada bidang nya.

"Sehun.. "

Luhan menatap tidak percaya apa yang Sehun bicarakan, hati nya kembali sakit mendengar nya Apa ia bersungguh sungguh berbicara seperti itu!

"Dengar Luhan! Harus nya kau sudah tau aku tidak mungkin melakukan nya! Kau pikir aku ini apa! Aku seorang aktor Luhan! Semua orang didunia ini tahu! Kau akan merusak karir ku!

"Sehun kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu .. "

Luhan menangis dihadapan nya saat ini, Kedua tangan nya ia remas berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit dihati nya, Kenapa Sehun tega sekali.

"Dengar baik-baik Luhan! Aku tidak mungkin bertanggung jawab pada bayi itu! Karena karir ku jauh lebih penting dari pada dirimu! Harus nya kau tahu itu sayang! Pilihan nya hanya satu Gugur kan bayi itu! Jika kau masih ingin bersamaku!" Sehun berbisik dekat ditelinga nya Luhan begitu dekat hingga membuat dada nya berdetak tak karuan dengan cepat.

" _Sehun-ah_ "

Luhan berusaha menahan tangan Sehun saat laki-laki itu akan berbalik meninggalkan nya. Airmata kian menetes menatap Sehun dengan perih, Luhan hanya ingin Sehun tahu perasaan yang ia pendam begitu lama, Luhan hanya ingin tahu bertahun tahun ia tinggal bersama laki-laki itu bagaimana perasaan Sehun padanya. Sehun terdiam menunggu apa yang akan dikatakannya dengan malas

" _Aku mencintaimu Sehun-ah"_

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan wajah nya yang memerah sedih tak lupa angin malam yang begitu dingin membuat laki-laki mungil ini menggigil menahan dingin nya malam

"Kau tahu jawaban nya"

Sehun melepaskan tangan nya dengan paksa, Sehun pergi meninggalkan nya, meninggalkan laki-laki mungil itu meninggalkan Luhan yang menangis perih berlutut dan menyembunyikan wajah nya.

Di parkiran apartmen Sehun dimalam kelam yang membuat Luhan bersama airmata nya, Ia mentap tidak percaya pada kepergian Sehun, pada kenyataan bahwa Sehun tidak peduli terhadap nya, kenyataan bahwa Sehun benar benar membuangnya. Luhan melihat Sehut yang telah pergi dengan mobil mewah hitam nya, Luhan menangis meratapi nasib nya kenapa, kenapa ia begitu bodoh...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Ahhh Sehunn ah ahh"_

Seorang wanita dengan rambut blonde nya mendesah kian mengeras kala laki-laki itu terus bergerak dengan cepat diatas nya, Laki-laki yang mampu menjerat ribuan wanita manapun untuk berlutut terhadap nya

"Buka mata mu Jenny!" Sehun mencengkeram leher sang wanita dengan cepat, tanpa menghentikan gerakan nya pada wanita yang terus menjerit kenikmatan dibawah nya ini

" _ahh Sehun sakit! Ahhh lebihh.. ceepathh"_

Jenny semakin mendesah ia begitu mendambakan Oh Sehun! Oh Sehun laki-laki dihadapan nya ini sungguh beruntung dirinya bisa merasakan keperkasaan laki-laki tampan dihadapan nya ini, Sehun datang pada nya malam-malam dan ia tahu bahwa Sehun membutuhkan dirinya.

"Brengsekk.. jangan memerintahku jalang _ahh._."

Dengan cepat Sehun bergerak pada wanita tidak tau diri ini yang berani memerintah nya, Dengan cepat ia gerakan milik nya pada lubang vagina nya tanpa ada niatan untuk melakukan nya dengan lembut, tangan nya ia bawa untuk meremas payudara nya begitu kencang, hal itu membuat sang wanita semakin menjerit kenikmatan.

" _AHHH"_

Sehun tersenyum puas akan hal itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan bukanlah manusia bergelimang harta, Dirinya yang seorang yatim piatu memutuskan merantau dari China yang mencari kehidupan layak di korea , Hidup nya hanya bisa dibilang sederhana. Ia hanya seorang lulusan sekolah menengah yang pasti sulit mencari pekerjaan dengan status pendidikan nya. Tubuh nya yang mungil dengan rambut coklat berponi nya.

Luhan hanya seorang tukang antar makanan disebuah restoran mewah diseberang pusat perkantoran di seoul, Pekerjaan nya yang ia lakoni beberapa telah lama itu cukup untuk membayar sewa rumah dan kehidupan sehari hari nya.

Hingga suatu hari Laki-laki itu datang dan menemukan nya membawa sosok mungil itu pada sebuah kenyamanan dan hasrat manusia ,Ia datang kepada nya membawa Luhan semakin dalam kepada dunia Laki-laki itu, sampai rasa itu datang menghinggap pada relung hati nya.Cinta untuk laki-laki itu.

dengan keterpaksaan yang ada Luhan begitu mencintai nya

Luhan tidak ingin kehilangan nya,Sehun yang ia punya saat ini perasaan

yang ia pendam begitu dalam karena ia tahu siapa

dirinya dan siapa itu Oh Sehun

Kebersamaan nya dengan Sehun cukup lama sekitar dua tahun ia jalani hidup nya bersama laki-laki itu, Ia tahu Sehun seorang artis wajah nya terpampang diseluruh penjuru Korea hingga negara negara lain nya.

Sehun begitu terkenal ia dicintai oleh semuannya, Luhan seharusnya tahu bahwa Sehun hanya menginginkan tubuh nya, bukan dirinya bukan dirimu LuHan, Luhan hanya pelarian dan nafsu semata, Seharus nya kau tahu bahwa Sehun hanya membutuhkan mu disaat ia mengalami hari lelah nya, Tapi apa aku salah mencintai mu Sehun Lalu aku harus bagaimana..

Malam yang dingin di kota Seoul membuat kaki sekurus ranting Luhan terus berjalan tak tentu arah dengan air mata nya yang tak kunjung berhenti, Luhan mendudukan dirinya di sebuah halte Bus. Ia menghembuskan nafas nya lelah, Luhan menunduk melihat perut nya dia meremas perut nya dengan pelan.

"aku harus bagaimana.. apa yang harus ku lakukan! "

Luhan berbicara seorang diri, Dirinya sudah tidak punya apa-apa , Apa yang harus aku lakukan terhadap mu? Ditatap nya perut datar Luhan.

Luhan merenung ia melihat kota seoul tempat dimana ia mencari arti kehidupan nya, tempat ia merasaakan kehangatan dan cinta nya. Baiklah Aku telah putuskan, Aku akan menjaga mu dan melindungimu, merawatmu kau yang aku punya saat ini, aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu! Apa kau mendengar itu tidak akan meninggalkan ku bukan ? .. _little angel bisik nya_ _lirih_

" _ **Semoga kau bahagia Sehun.."**_

" _ **Hidup ku.."**_

" _ **Cinta ku..."**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **E.N.D**


End file.
